Infinity
by piratedragon
Summary: In this universe there is no such thing as fiction. [Seven different movies, eight different characters: Bond, Croft, Jones, Fett and more.] Complete summary inside.
1. Rivals and

Summary: In this world there is no such thing as "fiction."

Time travel has been hidden from the universe, but when the power over all time, travel, and dimension is lost, those who know must rely on the aid of several "fictional" characters to ensure the safety and secrecy of the infinity.

Here's every one:

James Bond, Agent Joan, Laura Croft, Indiana Jones, Boba Fett, Samus, Cat Woman, Gambit

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Joan. Wish I owned all of it. But don't.

And here we go...

CHAPTER 1: Rivals And...

Damp dark and dusty. What tomb is without?

Indiana Jones ducked below yet another low arc, making sure to use the flashlight instead of his face to dust aside the cobwebs, or rather, what he hoped to be cobwebs.

At least there were no snakes...

The floor moved.

Thinking he had tripped yet another booby-trap, Indiana threw himself against the wall and flattened himself as flat as he could force his skull against the cold, dusty, cobwebby rock. He listened.

Though the floor just seemed to shake slightly, the rumbling was a dead give-away to a future roughing. The noise was distant at first, like a water fall above ground, but soon enough it sounded as if a train was coming through. Then came the earthquake.

The quake was so violent that Indy was unable to maintain his position. He was thrown off the wall and onto the floor, which he hit a few times because the floor never seemed to stay in one place. His flashlight went out. Rocks and dirt boulders crashed on the floor. He tried to keep from getting hit on the head and only got nicked a few times on the shoulder and was nailed once in the leg. Within a few seconds the tremors stopped and the noise gradually drew more distant and was gone.

"Please tell me that was an earthquake," he said out loud. He opened his eyes. Or though he thought, they were already opened.

The flashlight, he remembered and began cautiously clawing around him. Something cold shifted away from his hand and he hoped it hadn't been scales. There...

He flipped the switch.

"Damn it." It had broke.

Throwing a hand into his jacket pocket, he fished for his lighter. When he found it he flipped it open and struck.

The small, measly flame did little to light the way...in fact it did nothing but allow Indiana to realize how truly dark it was. He tried lifting it higher.

He grinned. Yes that seemed to work. At least now he could see a few steps ahead of him...wait a minute.

Looking up, he saw what had really happened. The cobwebs on the extremely low ceiling had caught aflame. Ashes started falling onto his face and he saw one catch the brim of his hat and send the HAT aflame.

Rushing forward, Indian began hitting his head in an attempt to save his favorite hat. Once he was sure it was safe, he looked up.

Well that was lucky, I guess, he thought. He had indeed arrived. The large feeling chamber (he still couldn't see anything) felt vast and almost empty and the large sunlight pillar eliminating a shrine was a good indicator.

The Shrine of the Jade Monkey.

Those who held the statue could look into the minds of anyone, giving them the wisdom none other could know. A good myth for any adventurer, but one inescapable for an archeologist. This would make him famous.

Carefully he approached the shrine, cautious of some other hazard. Another pit, flying swords, or maybe a boulder. But rather than another booby trap being tripped, Indiana Jones was able to approach the shrine without incident.

The green statue laughed at him through the light, knowing everything he didn't. Stupid monkey.

With a heavy exhale, He reached through the beam of light and grasp the warm soft surface...

Of someone else's hand.

'What the hell?' Indiana thought he heard.

What the hell? He thought

'Someone's here.' an unfamiliar voice spoke. 'Doesn't anything stay secret anymore?'

What? He thought again, trying to see through the intense light, finding nothing.

'Grab the gun.'

Good idea.

'Did I say that out loud?'

Why am I talking to myself.

Pause.

"Crap."

"Uh...Lets take this one step at a time. Who are you?" Indiana spoke.

Well, I don't know who you are but you gripping MY artifact- "I'm Laura Croft. And who are you?"

"Dr. Jones." Indiana stopped himself from laughing. The British bitch, he thought.

"Excuse me?" The voice answered insulted.

Oh, damn it the monkey! "Look why don't we just set this artifact down and-"

'Go ahead jackass, put the bloody thing down.'

Bright flashes and cracks of thunder surrounded the pair, making the ground shake again. Indiana felt the statue being ripped from his grasp. 'Mine-' he heard her think before his mind was his again.

"Hey!" He hollered before he was grabbed from behind. He heard a few gunshots as he struggled. He felt a prick on his shoulder and his head swam.

He didn't remember much after that.


	2. Failure

CHAPTER TWO: Solo

"No disintegrations!" Darth Vader ordered, facing and pointing directly at Boba Fett. The other bounty hunters side glanced at him, their hateful eyes warming the deepest darkest crevice of his being. Fett had time and time again snatched merchandise from under their noses. The poor pathetic creatures. Fett's lips strained to form a small menacing smirk beneath his visor. "As you wish," he replied, now ignoring the spectators.

A small lieutenant approached Vader and informed them that they had caught sight of the _Millennium Falcon_. While the other wanna be hunters watched through the view port, Fett navigated through the Star Destroyer Executor's vast passage ways to docking bay fifty-three.

From experience, the mechanics and other loiterers had stayed away from _Slave I_. Vader had been slightly less than pleased with the result previously, but had not retaliated. The docking bay had only minor damage…and three officers and a couple of mechanics was nothing the Empire couldn't replace.

Sitting at the controls of his ship, Fett could not say he felt at home. "Home" was no longer a word in his dictionary. Indeed, a great many words had gradually been erased due to his ever growing coldness to the galaxy.

Flipping the controls for the ship, Fett ignored usual protocol and did not inform the command crew. This was his usual way and like always, the arrogant Imperials let him. In fact, with his reputation and consistency in proving his point, the Imperial officers let him get away with much more than even a Moff.

He checked the sensors and found no sign of Solo's ship. Obviously the Imperials had let him escape their view, but according to Fett's unique technology, no ships had jumped into hyperspace, meaning Solo was still within the vicinity. Over his com-unit, Fett listened to the Imperial traffic, and learned that soon, Vader's Star Destroyer _Executor_ would be leaving the Hoth system. No matter, the other bounty hunters would have no chance of catching Solo now.

The garbage was dumped, and the Star Destroyer disappeared.

Yes. Only the Star Destroyer left the system.

Now, Fett pressed a button, just to the left of _Slave I_'s controls and checked the nearest screen. No computer activity…? Clever Solo, Fett thought to himself. Just floating somewhere.

If he was, there would be no way that Fett would be unable to make a visual scan of the area and pick him out. He coaxed his ship into a 360-degree flip and turn, giving him the whole view of space…nothing but the trash debris.

His computer buzzed at him. There he is, Fett thought triumphantly and followed the navacomputer's direction which pointed him directly…into the trash ring. Just beyond that, there was a flicker of engine light, a burst of speed and the Millenium Falcon blasted out of sight.

Damn it.

Solo had to have seen him and did the quickest jump out of the area. Sure, Fett had Solo's jump coordinates logged, but Fett's computer also let him know that there were no systems or likely destinations along Solo's path. It had been a blind jump and one foolish to follow. Solo had escaped. Wait a minute...

He spun and drew his side arm.

Indeed, as he had suspected, there were two figures in black.

"I don't need any assistance," he stated with a chill. Imperial spies perhaps? He didn't care. They had smuggled aboard his ship. Rising from his pilot's chair, he aimed his weapon threateningly.

They didn't move.

"Hands up," Fett stated.

They tried to attack first. Fett shot one squarely in the chest, but the second tackled him bodily, pinning his spine against the back of the pilot's chair. To Fett's surprise, the one he had shot, did not fall…or falter in any way. In all rightness, that opponent would have been dead. Fett didn't let that stop him, however.

He used his elbow and jabbed the man holding him in the neck. That one fell. But the first had grabbed Fett's weapon and tried twisting it away. Fett punched him in the temple, or tried. His adversary barely was able to avoid the blow and ended up catching Fett's fist in the jaw. The weapon was released.

A tidal wave of shock rocked Fett's body. Before he was able to bring another offensive to the second attacker, that individual had used some foreign weapon against Fett, merely touching him with it on the bend of his knee. Fett could hardly believe he fell, and didn't remember that he did. He had just felt the gravity tug…and then was out cold.


	3. A Set Up

CHAPTER 3: The Room

Samus heaved a sigh of relief. Metroid Prime lay dead, the twitching of its insectoid legs coming to a halt. Samus leaned burdensomely on the side wall, checking her energy tank and damage status. Only a fourth life left, the plasma cannon all but extinguished. It had indeed been a fight. Then the light surrounded her...

She had been a great catch indeed. Blonde's always did have more fun. 007 tried to leave quietly, but when they came, he gave them one hell of a fight...

She hated when her cat naps were interrupted, but if they wanted to face the claws, who was she to hold back the creme...

Poker was his favorite game, but as soon as he sat down at the table, there were flashes of light, cracks of sound and people began screaming. He turned on a dime expecting a fight. He got one...

Laura awoke with a start and immediately reached for her pistols, but both holster were vacant. She huffed menacingly.

She was surprised that she was sitting. The metal chair cut into her back and the lack of proper support on the seat made her muscles ache. A small black metal desk had been placed before her with what looked like a one way window on the opposite side. The room was chilly. A quick look around proved to her that, at least at first glance, there were no other windows...and no doors.

She slammed her palms onto the desk, the crack echoing in the small chambers.

Glaring once more around the room, she slammed down on the desk a second time and immediately shoved the chair back and stood. The chair clanked sideways on the ground. Rolling her eyes to where it lay, she had a fabulous idea. She gripped the upright legs of the seat in both hands.

She tried to take a swing at the window, but almost instantaneously stopped.

"Ms. Croft, if you would kindly take a seat," a woman wearing a black suit said. "I'm sure you are anxious to find out what this is all about."

It was ironic how calm and soothing the blonde's voice was. Laura was still pissed to all hell, but with the shear surprise of the woman's appearance Laura decided to obey. She set the chair down, but did not sit.

The woman sighed. "I apologize if bringing you here was...a hassle. We certainly did not want a fight-"

"And of course to avoid a confrontation you kindly sent a letter to my estate instead of sending five armed men with commando style weapons to come after me on a very important excavation."

"You were the one shooting."

"I was making a point."

"In the chest of an officer?"

"He was going to shoot first."

"She. And she was not holding a gun."

"And it was in the shape of an AK 47 _because_...?"

"Look. If you want to be combatative, we can detain you here for as long as you like. In this very room in fact. So you're just going to have to trust me."

Laura smiled and tilted her head innocently. She moved very close to the woman, keeping her smile, until her head was just inches away from the others.

"Trust is for those who say much and mean very little. You want me for a job, you're going to have to run by my rules."

"Sorry, not part of the bargain." Before Laura could object any further, the side wall opened, and the blonde stepped out. "Follow me, and perhaps we can answer some of your questions."

"You mean like the AK 47?" Laura smote after the woman.

Ignoring the sarcastic remark, the blonde rushed about the brightly lit, metallic halls. Laura kept up easily but kept her attention on the passerby's and the many security cameras. Finally, Laura was led into a room that, unlike the hall, was poorly lit. Laura looked about and...

"You!" She heard and snapped her head around to where the voice came from. Recognizing him immediately, she swung into her defensive stance. Dr. Jones had toppled over his chair to do the same.

There were others in the room that had watched Laura come in, and stayed calmly in their seats...all except for one odd looking thing that stood in the corner.

"Stop the both of you," the blonde said, taking her seat at the head of a table. "You can return to your quarreling after I'm through.

Reluctantly, Laura backed away, and took an empty chair. Looking around she could hardly believe her eyes. 'These people are...'

"I'm sure you have all heard of each other." The blonde stated in matter of factly fashion. "In your worlds and times each of you are something out of a story. But as we all know, time and space is something none of us can fully comprehend." She paused for a second. "My name is Agent Joan and I work for the CIA for the United States of America. I deal primarily with interuniversal, and interepochary relations."

-"Yeah right." Laura heard Dr. Jones mutter.

"We have brought you here, so that you may represent and aid your time and space continuum. We have attempted to settle this by ourselves, but we fear that time is against us, and thus have decided to create a team that can easily manage the time and space travel throughout our universe and several we have yet to map. This job has been dropped on you, and I apologize, but for the sake of everything, this is not voluntary. Welcome to earth, 2004."

End chapter 3

I know the end is cheezy but the plot twists good in the next chapter. But come on, this is fun right?...right...


	4. The Game Begins

"I don't think so," Gambit said standing up. "I'm leaving." He tried to find a door.

Cat Woman slid forward in her seat and stretched her hands over the table in a stretch. Then, just as coyly, she leapt from her seat and grabbed Agent Joan by the neck and shifted the smaller woman into a head lock.

Samus jumped out of her seat and raised her disarmed weaponed arm levelly with her waist out of habbit, pointing in the general direction of the cat and mouse.

"I don't play so nice," hissed Cat Woman, tightening her grip on the fidgeting CIA. "No one backs me into a corner and gets away un scratched-"

Cat Woman was twisted away by a firm grip and thrown across the room. She landed on all fours with a growl and Agent Joan rolled her head around, making sure her neck was still connected to the rest of her body. "Thank you Mr. Fett," she said politely, but his immediate answer was a gun in her face. She frowned. "They were supposed to confiscate that."

"Don't try to use elevated bureaucratical language to con me into some little game," he said, his voice scratchy and dry. "Start talking or I'm going to blast through your skull, walk out there and fry whatever worthless security you may have here."

Joan stared at the weapon for only a few seconds before she bitterly complied.

"We brought you here...all of you...to find the infinity. The infinity is an essence that has the power to control all time and space. It can be used to travel through time, different dimensions and different universes. We have been able to mimic these powers. That is how we got hold of each of you. Every fictional world in one universe is complete truth in another. Each of you exist in your own universe and time, even though you are only imaginary somewhere else. But the infinity has other powers. It can combine universes...cross time frames stretching the very limits of our universes. Combining even one universe and another could break the limit of infinity and destroy everything in a micro-second. If you had given me the time to speak I would have told you all thi-"

"And let me guess," Indianna said, "You lost it."

"It was never ours to begin with."

"Then what?" Fett asked unamused. He shifted his weapon slightly to keep it upmost in Agent Joan's mind.

"We have reason to believe a terrorist knows where it is and will find it first."

Fett set his jaw behind his visor and flipped his weapon back into it's holster. He slowly backed into his corner again.

"I find this all intriguing, really," Laura told the agent. "But if you want us to have any sort of idea of how to help you find this infinity...your going to have to give us more than just that."

"We have documentation of the general area the infinity is supposed to be...weapons, vehicles anything you can think of by way of aid we will supply you."

There was a general silence, broken only by the gruff, cold and scratchy voice of the bounty hunter in the corner. "What's the reward?"

"Anything we can give."

"Numbers."

"For each of you we could spare about a half million dollars. In your currency, it would come out to about a quarter of a million credits for you, Mr. Fett and..." agent Joan motioned to Samus, "about thirty five thousand for you."

Samus nodded acknowledgment with an odd mechanical twink as her armor shifted. Fett did not reply at all.

"Are we all in agreement, then?"

Her answer was blank stares.

Agent Joan sighed. "I can tell I'm going to love this mission," she said sarcastically. "Follow me." No one moved. "Well, don't all of you get up all at once."

Slowly, Indiana rose and stared challengingly at Laura. Indiana followed Agent Joan back into the hall, and slowly the others began to follow. Laura was the last to leave.

"I hate cheap employers," she said to herself as she rose and followed the congregation.


End file.
